Holly Blue Agate
Holly Blue Agate is a Homeworld Gem under the command of Blue Diamond. She manages Pink Diamond's Zoo and the Quartzes employed there. Appearance Holly Blue Agate has a powder blue complexion, off-white and light blue hair styled into two multicolored side buns, and steel blue eyes with visible pupils. Her gemstone is located on the lower back of her head. She wears a navy blue top with a high collar, a blue shawl with a darker blue collar-like pattern and a blue diamond symbol, royal blue pants, and white high-heeled jackboots that go up to her thighs. Personality Matronly and methodical, Holly Blue Agate oversees Pink Diamond's Zoo with little tolerance for a lapse in protocol. She serves as an attaché to Blue Diamond and takes her job very seriously. She manages the base and its employees when Blue Diamond is not around, showing skill in leadership and management. Her severity is matched only by her elitism, as she is rough and rude to the Quartz Gems that inhabit the facility, yet obsequious to Gems of higher social status than her own. Because the Gem hierarchy is what dictates Holly's attitude, her loyalty can be exploited by the higher-class and have her point at the lower-class for caused situations. This is why she blames the Quartz Gems from Earth under her management, giving off an exaggerated idea of defectiveness and incompetence. This flaw is what results in Sapphire convincing Holly Blue of various oddities that occur, thanking her precognition, and let the quirks that the Crystal Gems would otherwise be caught for be irrelevant. Like many Homeworld Gems, Holly is arrogant towards humans and does not acknowledge them as truly sentient beings, waving off Steven's speech as senseless babble, nor does she respond to any human's words despite sharing the same language. Furthermore, being in charge of Pink Diamond's Zoo, she only sees the keeping of the humans as a duty and cares nothing about the humans in captivity, seeing them as little more than animals. Holly's adherence to the Gem hierarchy determines her behavior towards other Gems, treating those above her, like Sapphire and Blue Diamond with the utmost respect to the point of bootlicking while she is haughty and even abusive towards Gems below her, like Pearl and the Quartz soldiers under her command. She values her place in the Gem hierarchy, as well as her position in the eyes of her superiors that she would rather hold her tongue than report to the Diamonds of the Crystal Gems successfully infiltrating and escaping the zoo under her command, and spare herself the embarrassment and other consequences of such a breach in security under her careful watch. Abilities Holly Blue Agate possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. As a Quartz-type Gem, she is easily strong enough to deliver painful blows to other Quartz Gems. However, against multiple opponents such as the Crystal Gems, she can be easily dispatched. Skillset * Electric Whip Proficiency: With the desire to discipline others, Holly Blue can summon a blue whip with electrical currents running down it. The whip appears to have the same durability as Amethyst's whip since both are easily cut by Pearl's spear. Gemology Gemstone Information * Holly blue agate vibrates to the number 2 and is associated with the astrological sign of Virgo. * Agate is a cryptocrystalline variety of silica, chiefly chalcedony, characterized by its fineness of grain and brightness of color. * Although agates may be found in various kinds of rock, they are classically associated with volcanic rocks and can be common in certain metamorphic rocks. * Holly blue agate's name comes from Holley, Oregon, in which the stone was first discovered, and can be spelled as either "holly" or "holley". Gemstone Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Homeworld Gems